


THIS LIGHT WILL GUIDE YOU HOME, WHEN THE DARKNESS COMES

by lizzybennettdarcy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Warzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybennettdarcy/pseuds/lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman is a soldier, fighting a war to honour his fallen friend and he's having a really bad day. Inspired by "When the Darkness Comes" by Colbie Caillat. Puckleberry. Canon up until after Quarterback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea where this one came from. I was listening to the song (When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat) and I pictured parts of this scene. So I came home and wrote this. Full disclosure- I know nothing about the US Army or warzones. This is strictly how I imagine it based on movies/tv/books.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, leave a review to let me know if you'd like me to continue this. It's a one-shot for now but there's potential for a series/story.

Noah Puckerman held his gun tightly against his chest as he squatted behind the embankment. The heat beat down upon him as he carefully scanned the perimeter. The last burst of gunfire died and he released his breath.

_Underneath the echoes_

Sweat dripped down his face and pooled beneath his uniform. He hated days like this, missions like this. His commanding officer had been confident that they would meet no enemies on the road. A simple drop off of supplies for the local families who were suffering through this war of theirs.

_Buried in the shadows_

His commanding officer was wrong and now he and his fellow soldiers were surrounded. He'd bellowed in their location over the radio several minutes before but backup might be too late.

_There you were_

He knew that at least one of his friends was down. He'd seen Rogers take a bullet and he hadn't seen him get back up. He couldn't see Rogers from his new hiding place, ahem, vantage point.

_Drawn into your mystery_

The air was full of gunfire once more and he could hear the enemy shouting in their native tongue. Not for the first time he found himself wondering just how he managed to end up here. What was a self-proclaimed Lima Loser doing across the world fighting a war?

_I was just beginning_

His intentions had been noble, if not for himself than for the friend who'd died before fulfilling his own military aspirations. He'd enlisted almost immediately after Finn's memorial and he'd not only made it through basic training but he'd done well. He was placed overseas much more quickly than anyone had expected and he'd been here for two years.

_To see your ghost_

At some point he'd become a solider. He'd stopped being the smartass, slushee-throwing, nerd-tossing, girlfriend-stealing jerk and become a man. He was now someone his Ma could be proud of, someone he was proud of.

_But you must know_

And it was starting to look like he was going to die today. He was going to breathe his last over 7000 miles from his hometown.

_I'll be here waiting_

Puck had never really had a home. Lima was where he'd grown up, where his family still lived. But he'd never belonged there. This wasn't his home either. His friends here always spoke of  _home._ But when Puck thought of home he didn't think of places. He thought of people.

_Hoping, praying that_

He thought about Blaine and Sam, who'd both been there for him when Finn had died and for quite some time beforehand as well. He thought of his Ma and his sister and Jake. He thought about Quinn and Beth and how they'd always be a family even if they didn't live together. He'd think about Santana, his oldest  _living_  friend.

_This light will guide you home_

But mostly when people asked about home, he'd think about Rachel.

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

And as he hunched behind the only thing keeping him from death, he thought about Rachel some more. He thought about her smile, the real one. And he remembered the way she'd twist her fingers or smooth out her skirt when she was agitated. He pictured her animal sweaters, short skirts and knee socks. Her fashion choices had evolved a bit since she'd moved to New York but she was the same in so many ways.

_Hidden in the sun_

He smiled, remembering her storm-outs and tantrums during Glee. And if he closed his eyes, he could almost  _hear_ her singing for him.

_For when the darkness comes_

If there was ever a sound to die to, it would be a song. And she would be the one singing it.

_Now the door is open_

Puck whispered a prayer before twisting his body and peeking around the corner, gun ready. His gun, an extension of himself at this point, reacted even as he saw the enemy in front of him. He watched as the boy dropped. His victim couldn't be more than sixteen. He was no older than Puck had been when he was sent to Juvie. And now he was dead.

_The world I knew is broken_

It wasn't the first time that Puck's gun had fired on someone who shouldn't have been there in the first place. And God help him, but it probably wouldn't be the last. Not if he lived today.

_There's no return_

Maybe it would be best if he didn't.

_Now my heart is not scared_

"Puck!" A voice called to him weakly.

Puck's eyes darted from the dead boy and landed upon his friend Whitney. Whitney was lying behind the smoking remains of their truck and he was dying. Puck's jaw tightened as he did a cursory 360 before he hurried to his friend's side. He dropped to his knees and placed his gun beside him. Whitney coughed and Puck tried to help him sit up. His friend protested and Puck's eyes trailed from the blood in his mouth down to the gaping hole in his gut. Tears pricked his eyes as he pressed a hand over his brother's wound.

"Don't worry about it, Man." Puck declared but his husky tone belied his casual words.

Whitney chuckled. "You're a shit liar. It's why I always beat you at poker."

So he was. He could also feel Whitney's intestines move against his fingers when he'd laughed.

"Our guys are on the way and-" He was interrupted by more gunfire. "-And we're still fighting."

"Rogers is dead." Whitney choked out, blood flying and hitting Puck's chest. "What the hell are the use of helmets if a bullet can still penetrate them and kill you?"

_Just knowing that you're out there_

Blood was pulsing past Puck's fingers so he covered them with his free hand. He glanced around again, all too aware of the fact that his gun was useless where it lay beside him. With his hands on Whitney, they were both dead if someone snuck up on them.

_Watching me_

"Whitney, open your damn eyes!" Puck whispered fiercely, glaring down at him.

His friend's eyelids fluttered and he gave a half-smile. Puck's heart sped up as he realised how grey his skin had become. His eyes were glassy even as they fought to stay open.

_So believe_

"You always had my back." Whitney mumbled. "Good friend."

"Whitney, stay with me! Damn it, Brother." Puck's voice broke and his friend only smiled.

"Survive, Puck. Go home and don't come back." Whitney's eyes closed and Puck's mouth twisted in pain.

"Please. Please open your eyes." He begged fruitlessly.

_I'll be here waiting_

But he didn't open his eyes. And the blood was no longer rushing beneath his hands. Puck stared down at Ray Whitney and realised that he'd lost yet another friend. Another person who he'd trusted and cared about. Another brother.

_Hoping, praying that_

Staring down at Whitney, he decided that he wasn't willing to die here today.  _Go home and don't come back._ This wasn't his home. Maybe his home wasn't a place, not yet, but it could be someday.

_This light will guide you home_

He pulled his hands away and wiped Whitney's blood on his pants. He placed a palm over his friend's silent heart and said goodbye.

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

Moving into a crouch, he glanced around and spotted the rest of his company twenty yards to his right. They were still engaged with the enemy, and most of them seemed to still be alive.

_Hidden in the sun_

Once certain that he was in the clear, he sprinted over to the rest of the men and took position amongst them.

_For when the darkness comes_

The firefight was long and in the end, only four soldiers remained standing. Backup arrived in time to witness the last enemy fall. The cleanup was long and more than one grown man wept as they respectfully loaded their comrades' bodies into the back of the trucks.

_For when the darkness comes_

His eyes were alert the whole way back to base camp. The attack had come out of nowhere and he wasn't willing to miss a threat this time. His friends deserved to be sent back to their families. They were heroes. They were family.

_Be here waiting_

Debrief was long and painful. The only positive was that the supplies had been successfully delivered to the locals before they'd been attacked. There had been so much death today, they had to take the victories where they could.

_Hoping, praying that_

Puck stood beneath the spray of the camp shower as he furiously scrubbed at the blood on his chest and under his fingernails, Whitney's blood. Tears fell and a quiet sob escaped his chest.

_This light will guide you home_

He changed quickly and grabbed his laptop, glancing only briefly at Whitney's empty bunk. He wandered into a private room and turned on the machine. Taking a seat in the rigid chair, he sighed. His music player started and he released a ragged breath. His mind wandered as the music filled the room and  _her_ voice surrounded him.

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

He listened to the song a few times before he closed the music player and opened Skype. He dialed the number before he could talk himself out of it. Mostly he hoped she wouldn't answer. But he needed her to.

_Hidden in the sun_

His breath caught as Rachel Berry's beautiful face appeared on his screen. Her eyes were puffy and tired, like she'd been sleeping. But she was smiling.

"Noah!" She breathed out sleepily and his heart clenched even as his body began to relax.

"Hey, Rach." He replied quietly. "I got the song you sent. Thanks."

His tone must have expressed more than his words because a frown crossed her face.

"What's wrong, Noah?"

"Did you mean it?" He begged.

Rachel smiled in understanding. "You mean, do I love you?"

He shrugged, but they both knew he was barely breathing. So much and yet so little had happened between the two of them over the years. She'd been supportive of his decision to join the forces. She mailed him letters dutifully every week and he mailed back. There was something so much more tangible about letters than emails. He kept them in a box beneath his bunk and one was always in his pocket during missions. She was the best friend he'd ever had. The songs had only started arriving last month, as if she knew that he needed more than her written words. So she sung them to him instead. Sometimes they were the only thing that kept him going.

_For when the darkness comes_

"Of course I meant it, Noah. I know that things are hard over there. But I'm so proud of you. I love you and I wanted you to know it. Telling you through song seemed like the best option and really the most _us._ But I also wanted you to have hope so I chose the words carefully. I thought that maybe you'd remember every time you saw the sun. It's always sunny there and I know that it's corny but-"

"Thank you." His voice broke and tears filled her eyes. "I-"

"I know, Noah."

_Hidden in the sun_

"You do?" He was a little surprised but then she'd always been the smartest girl he'd known.

"Which is why you're going to come home to me. You've got less than a year left. Just one year and then you can come  _home_ to _me_."

His eyes closed and tears escaped. "I don't know how to survive another year." He confided in a broken whisper.

"Oh, Noah." He opened his eyes and saw her staring back at him with more love than he'd ever hoped for. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You can do anything. So finish your tour and come back to me."

His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to calm down. Her fingers touched the screen and a smile broke through his anguish.

"I love you."

She smiled brightly. She knew it already but he knew the words meant something to her. She'd bravely laid it all on the line in the lyrics of a song she'd written for him.

"Rach," He paused and took a deep breath. "Can I tell you about my day?"

The sad smile on her lips told him that she knew it wouldn't be a happy story. The tears in her eyes told him that she wished desperately that she could hold him and make it all better. Just another 324 days. He finally had a home to return to.

"I'd love to hear about your day, Noah."

_For when the darkness comes_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of readers asked me to add to this story. I've decided to just add this final chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this fic. Enjoy!

He struggled to remain in his seat as he watched her perform. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than the woman on stage. He'd never heard anything sweeter than her voice as she serenaded the crowd.

She'd insisted that she was meant for Broadway. She'd been telling them since she was old enough to talk. And she'd been right. Not only was she meant for Broadway, but Broadway was meant for  _her_. Words would never be able to describe the pride he'd felt as the cab drove towards the theatre and it was  _her_ face that smiled down upon Time's Square. She was New York's darling, just the way she'd always wanted to be and it had only taken her two years to do it.

"Private Puckerman?" He reluctantly tore his gaze from Rachel as the whisper interrupted his thoughts. The man was kneeling in the aisle next to him and beckoning. "It's time."

Puck's lips spread into an easy grin as he stood quickly and followed the man up the aisle and towards the back of the theatre. His progress was slow once he reached the backstage area; cast and crew members saluted him and his manners dictated that he stop and return the gesture. He finally managed to find his place behind the side curtain and held his breath as Rachel's voice raised for her final note of the show. His hands smoothed over his uniform as the crowd went wild. She stepped back and the curtains dropped as her cast-mates joined her for curtain call. He watched from the shadows as they all stepped back onto the stage. They all held hands and bowed. Ray, the announcer called out the names of the cast members until only Rachel remained on stage.

"And next, we have the lovely Miss. Rachel Berry!" The crowd went wild and Puck could see the way her eyes shone under the praise. "Our beautiful leading lady is up for three Tony awards tomorrow night. Will you all join me in wishing her luck?" The audience roared in approval as Ray winked at Puck from where he stood sidestage.

Rachel waved at the crowd as they began to calm down. She froze on the spot when Ray continued speaking. "And finally, it is my profound pleasure to introduce to you, Private. Noah Puckerman who has just finished his first tour of duty overseas." Puck stepped onto the stage as Rachel whipped around to face him. Her eyes were wide and full of tears as he moved forwards. "Please join me in welcoming him home!"

Rachel's legs were shaking as she stared up at him in shock. His lips twitched into his trademark smirk and then she was airborne. He caught her and her legs wrapped around his hips as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She was shaking in his arms and he could feel her tears against his neck.

The roaring of the crowd faded into the background as he cupped her cheek and pulled her mouth up to meet his for the first time in six years. Her lips moved wildly against his and he tasted the salt of her tears as she pulled him even closer. The need for air became too much and they pulled back slightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her beautiful brown eyes smiled at him.

"I thought you weren't coming home for two weeks." She accused lightly.

He chuckled and pressed another kiss to her lips. "I figured you needed a date for the Tony's. It's not every day that my girl is nominated for an award." He quirked his head to the side. "Although, with you it might actually-" She cut his words off with another kiss.

When they finally came up for the air, the sounds of the crowd filtered into their awareness and Rachel blushed hotly. She didn't remove herself from his body though as they smiled and waved at the crowd. He could see tears and smiles everywhere he looked. He waved to Sam and Blaine where they were sitting in the front row and grinned at the tears that stained both Kurt's and Santana's faces. He knew her fathers were out there somewhere as well.

"I love you so much." Rachel mumbled against his throat.

He smiled at the woman in his arms. "You're everything, Rach. I love you so much and  _you_  alone got me through the last year."

As he carried his girl off the stage, he couldn't help but feel like he was finally  _home_.

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_This light will guide you home_

 


End file.
